PS I Love You
by viet-asian
Summary: After the fight against darkness and light, the KH crew return to their daily lifestyle. Sora has strong feelings for a certain friend and decides to give them a note. But what happens when the note gets a false recipient? Yaoi Shounen ai. Which ever
1. The Mishap

**Disclaimer:** I (unfortunately) do not own Kingdom Hearts nor any character involved. Now, let's begin! D

**Note: **This is the first fan fic. story that I have written, so it might not be advance in a literate way. I hid a few inside jokes between my friend and I. Also, I inserted my own little character to spark things up. You could even call her "Cupid" sent by Aphrodite herself. Thank you. :

"Come on please!"

"Sora, I'm tired of being your little 'messenger'"

"Just one more time?"

Sora nugged a note at Fujio trying to convince her to give it to a certain someone. She looked away from Sora.

"Please...?" Sora pouted knowing that she always caves in when he did.

"Fine," she sighed "but this is the last time." Sora smiled and said, "Yay! Now hurry before the bell rings."

Fujio walked around and said to Sora, "Sora, she's not here yet."

"Then put it on her chair."

As she walked to said girl's chair, (I know your disappointed now.) she accidently ran into someone and the note flew out of her hand. It landed on someone's chair, but whose chair was it?

"Um, Sora we have a problem..", said Fujio as she sheepishly grinned.

"Yeah?" Sora questioned, tilting his head.

"Well, I lost the note and..."

"W-W-WHAT?" interrupted Sora. Fujio comforted Sora by saying, "Um okay.. what was in the note. Maybe it's not THAT bad." "Well, it's mainly about me telling her how I feel about her." explained Sora.

"Did you put her name on it?"

"No.. but I put my name on the bottom. Oh no! Whoever gets it is going to think I love them!" Sora said horrified.

"Well, what are the chances that the false recipient will think it's you. There should be more than one person named 'Sora' in this school."

"True, but I hand wrote the note."

"Who would be THAT observant to recognize your writing."

"True, true. Okay I feel better"

"Yay!"


	2. Good Grief

The bell rang and each student went to their seat.

Sora was still curious about the where about of his note. So he scouted the floor, and only the floor (foolish child :), for his note. It was not in site. So where is the note exactly? As many of you obviously predicted, Riku had the note. Riku was also sitting right behind Sora. He was a tab bit curious why Sora was acting all fidgety. But it didn't bother him much since he was distracted by the note he found on his chair. He didn't read it until the near end of the class period. As he read the note, he smiled. For he just discovered that Sora felt the same way about him.

"It's too good to be true." Riku thought out loud.

Sora heard him and asked him with a smile, "What's to good to be true?" Riku blushed and said while hiding the note, "Um, it's nothing." Sora tilted his head with an innocent expression and turned to the front.

The rest of the day went on as Riku looked for clues to see if Sora really DID feel the same way about him. That is until lunch period. After fourth period, Riku immediately went to Fujio.

"You left this note on my chair from Sora didn't you?"

"What makes you think it's from the Sora you know and what autmomatically makes you think _I_ left it on your chair?"

"Well, you are his messenger... and it is his writing."

"Boy, you're observant.. but I didn't leave it on your chair. The note was meant for someone else, but it slipped out of my hands before the correct recipient could get it."

Riku was disappointed when he heard this and involuntarily frowned.

"Hey why are you frowning Riku? Do you _love _Sora?", Fujio evily grinned.

"No! Of course not!! ..and I wasn't frowning. I was practing... my.. FACIAL EXERCISES!" Riku objected while stuff the note in his pocket.

"Practing facial exercises?"

"I meant 'doing' my facial exercises..", said Riku "now if you'll excuse me. I have to go buy my lunch."

"That's not the.." Fujio paused "eh he'll find on his--" She was interrupted by a scream or two.

Then, out ran Riku blushing for he had just ran into the girls' restroom.


	3. He Thinks I LOVE HIM!

**Note:** I don't really think this is the best chapter. o0

Actually I think it's kind of random, but this chapter is necessary . Thank you for reading it.

At the end of school, Fujio went to Sora and told him that Riku found the note.

"What?! Oh my god, now Riku thinks _I love him_? Good grief.." Sora exclaimed.

"I'm not sure about that, but would it be so bad if you did liked him?"

"Well, we're both guys wouldn't that be kind of wrong?"

"You're asking me? I'm a complete pervert, but it wouldn't be so bad." Fujio answered "I mean you two _are _rather close"

"Yeah... Riku_ is_ a nice guy, but I don't think I could like him in such a way..", thought Sora.

"Fate did give him that note. Maybe there's some kind of message that the big guy upstairs is trying to tell you." Fujio argued. Sora chuckled when he heard that. "Riku does have charm, brains, nice _hair_, smexy eyes, a nice body.." she went on and on. Until she saw Sora smiling. She knew he was imagining everything she said.

Just to see Sora's reaction she asked him, "Why are you smiling Sora?" He blushed with a shocked expression. "I was thinking about... cookies!" Sora shouted in his defense. "Speaking of Riku.. where is he?"

"He had to do an after school project." Fujio answered. Oh was all Sora could say.

So the two of them went on their way home. Neither one of them said anything since. To break the silence, Fujio asked Sora if he ever told Kairi that he liked her. He said yes and told her that he asked her on a date tonight. Soon enough they got home. Remembering he was thinking about, nay drooling over Riku's physical features; Sora couldn't help, but wonder why he was thinking about Riku so much. It just jump at him out of nowhere. Maybe it was because of the thought that he might like Riku after all. Or more importantly Riku liked him. Whatever it was, it was bothering him.


	4. A Slight Possiblity

Later that day, Fujio called Riku.

"Hey Riku guess what?"

"No! I don't like Sora, OKAY?! Get over it!"

"Um, I wasn't talking about that.. but now that you brought it up! I've got great news for you!"

Riku sighed, "What.."

"I think that Sora might like you." Fujio knew that it was wrong for her to tell Riku, but if she didn't she feared that Riku and Sora may never be. That is could they ever be anything? She was curious and had to take a chance.

"..and what makes you think that?"

"Girl's intuition!" she assured.

Riku didn't believe it was her "girl intuition". He knew that Fujio was quite noisey and thought that she might be correct about Sora.

"I have to go now."

"Why? You going to go see your _boyfriend_?"

"No, I have to finish my homework. Good day to you"

(Riku's trying to be sophisticated xP)

"Wait Riku one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"You're an awful liar. See ya!"

Dial Tone

Riku was overwhelmed with curiousity and had to find out for himself if it was true.


	5. Our Misunderstanding pt 1

Riku snuck out of his house to "check-up" on Sora. He looked through Sora's window and noticed that he was talking to himself. Riku leaned on the glass so he could hear what Sora was saying.

"...no I couldn't possibly. There's no way that _I_ could like Riku as more than a friend. Could I? He's always been like an older brother to me. Always there to protect me, always there to cheer me up. He always makes me laugh, he makes me feel like I'm not alone. He makes me feel safe and secure. We've been through so much together.. I'm doing it again. I'm thinking about him. Ha ha, maybe I'm making myself fall for him." he sighed, "..but what about.. what about Kairi..? After all, the note was for her.."

When Riku heard his friend say "Kairi" he gasped in shock. He then lost his balance, slipped, and flew into Sora's room.

"RIKU! Are you okay? and more importantly.. did you hear my little conversation?"

"Um... You're talking to yourself again?.. Do you need to see a shrink?" Riku chuckled and patted his friend's head. Sora sighed in relief (The gulible fool. You didn't say that the conversation was with **yourself**. xD)

"So why did you come over here Riku?" Sora asked. Riku gave out a fake laugh to buy time so he could think of an excuse. "It's colder at my house..? No, that's stupid.. Um..." Riku thought in his head."Nevermind that. Is it true what Fujio said?" Sora ask curiously. Riku flinched and gave out another fake laugh. "What do you mean?"

"That you found my note."

"Oh a-ha ha ha well.." Riku scratched his head. As he raised his arm his shirt rose and Sora saw the note in Riku's pocket.

"Is it that right there?" Sora pointed to the older boy's pocket. Riku twitched.

"It might be..." Riku panicked.


	6. Our Misunderstanding pt 2

"It might be..." Riku panicked.

"You know since she told me that you found my note.. a lot has been going through my mind..." Sora paused to look at the floor, then looked at Riku "..but now I think that I've come to a conclusion, and I want you to know that it's A BIG" Sora stretched out his arms "misunderstanding!" and he smiled.

"Oh.." Riku said in despair.

"What's wrong Riku..?"

"Well, never mind. It's nothing." Riku chuckled.

-door bell-

The two of them neglected the ring.

"Come on Riku. You know that you can tell me anything."

"You might not like what you're going to hear."

"Try me!"

-door bell-

"You see Sora, when I found the note a lot went through my mind too."

"Uh huh..? Like?"

"Well, like.. um, what I'm trying to say is Sora I think I.." Riku said as he approached Sora.

Riku paused for a short while. "I love you.." Sora gasped when he heard the older boy say that and slightly backed away "Riku.. I.. but... you see.." was all Sora could say before he was interrupted by the answering machine.

"-BEEP-

_Sora's Voice_:Hey, we're not here right now. So leave a message bye.

-BEEP-

_Kairi's Voice_: Hey Sora. ¿Donde estás? Hah. I actually am learning something in spanish class. Anyways, I'm waiting infront of your house. I rang the bell, but no one's answering the door... Well, when you get this message call me back or go outside. Bye!"

-Dial Tone-

"Damn that Kairi... She has the worst timing ever.." Riku thought in his mind as he gave the answering machine a dirty look.

He then look at his friend again.

"Sorry. I-I've got to go.." the younger boy said avoiding eye contact.

Sora left where he and Riku were with a frown. Riku sat down dazed and pessimistic.

As Sora opened the door Kairi said, "There you are you lazy bum!" Sora look back to see Riku, "I'll see you later Riku." were his final words. "Yeah. Right back at you pal. Right back at you..." The older boy whispered.

**(dun, dun, dun!) Author's Note:**

_Longer Updates?! _DD

Sorry for taking so long to update this chapter. I was a little distracted with drawing. I gave myself a deadline to draw "x" amount of blah, blah, blah before New Year's, and I made it! Yay! I might not update the few chapters after the next one in awhile. I'm trying to make them (possible) longer and (hopefully) more interesting. I also might be distracted by drawing again (tee hee) or possibly my homework. (I hate geometry..) Well, thanks for reading so far and Please share this fan fic. with your friends!

Bye!

(I made this chapter longer! D)


	7. Dates Are Fun

"Wow, fireworks sure are cool, huh Sora?" Kairi awed, "..and the cherry blossoms are beautiful!" Sora nodded with a light smile. He wasn't as enthusiastic as Kairi.

"It's so amazing how they can harness so many great color. How they can all be stored in a _little_ box and when they are lit. **Bomb**!" She said like a little child and started to dance.

"Come on!" Kairi grabbed Sora's hand and dragged him to get a better view of the exploding gun powder. Kairi was completely amused by the fire show in the sky.

"Have you ever wonder how they made fireworks? There's probably **a lot** of science behind it, and yet, you can buy it for so little munny. Isn't that strange?" Kairi questioned with a grinned.

"Uh-huh." Sora said faintly.

"Sora... I'm going to be out of town for a month or so.. Are you going to miss me?" she asked while she pouted. "Yeah.." he replied. "Hrm..!" Kairi grunted.

"Do you want to play a game Sora? Oh! How about that one! 'Whack-A-Heartless'! Doesn't that look like fun." She giggled.

"I'm not really in a mood for a game right now Kairi.."

"How about a picnic under that cherry blossom?"

"I'm not hungry at the moment.."

(Sora's being serious?!)

"Then, should we walk around and talk?"

"That sounds good." Sora concurred.

"Cool!" Kairi rejoiced. The two of them walked in silence.

"Hey want to hear something funny Selphy told me?" Kairi asked to break the ice.

"Sure.." Sora murmured.

"You know how she's crushing on that drummer?"

"Yeah.. I think his name is 'Keitaro'."

"Yeah him! Well, the other day when she was staring at him she told me 'Save a drum, bang a'--" She quoted as she pointed a finger upward, but paused. She paused when she saw that Sora had a blank expression and looked somewhat depressed.

"What's wrong Sora?" Kairi asked with concern. He was completely distracted from the conversation he and Riku had.

So Kairi waved her hand in-front of his face to get him out of his trance. "Sora...?"

"Oh, huh what?" he finally responded. "Are you okay?" Kairi pondered. "Yeah sure." Sora assured. It was getting late and Kairi suggested that they should go home; Sora agreed.

As the two on them walk Kairi tripped and landed on Sora. Kairi blushed frantically and Sora expression was quite dazed. After Kairi was over it she looked at Sora. She saw his expression, gasped, and left without saying a word.

Kairi is (surprisingly) smarter than she appears to be. She knows when she is not wanted. Sora did not want her and she could sense that.

----------------------------------------

Later that night, Kairi called Selphie to complain about her date with Sora.

"Yellow?! Selphie here!" Selphie cheered.

"Hey Selphie.." Kairi mumbled.

"What's wrong Kairi..?"

"It's Sora.. He lied.. He really doesn't like me after all..."

"What do you mean? Didn't you have a fun time at your date with him?"

"Not exactly.. He didn't seem interested in me at all! It's like he suddenly changed in the last few hours."

"That's preposterous!"

"You'd be surprised how different he is.."

"Well, are you okay Kairi?"

"No.. I'm sniff a little heartbroken.."

"Aw, it's okay. Besides you're going to be gone for a month or so. Maybe you'll forget about it."

"Oh yeah.. I forgot.."

"See Kairi. You're vacation trip will cheer you up."

"..and while I'm there I can think of a revenge scheme to get back at Sora!"

"Revenge?"

"Yeah revenge!"

"No! No revenge scheme!!"

"Why not?"

"..because Kairi. Sora is still your friend right?"

"I guess.."

"Well, you don't want to hurt your friend.. and besides. Everything happens for a reason. The reason why Sora isn't interested in you is because he's not your knight in shining armor."

"But Selphie, if I have a devious plan to get back at Sora. It would make this fan fiction more interesting!"

"Fan fiction? What are you talking about Kairi?"

"She seems to not know that we are part of a fan fiction written by an obsessed Sora fan girl... that likes yaoi. I best not tell her for it might destroy her entire perspective of reality."

"What?! Um, Kairi are you okay?"

"Oh, I said that aloud?"

"Yeah..."

"I said that aloud too... Um, never mind I said anything!" Kairi chuckled.

"Riiiight.. So no revenge plan?"

"Nope!"

"You promise?"

"Promise!"

"Okay.. So what would you have planned anyway."

"Oh you know. Have someone befriend him and have him fall in-love with her; only to have her break his heart. Or find out who he likes and make them hate each other. The usual. Or _worse_." Kairi giggle deviously.

"Oh, ha ha.. The usual..."

"I'm so glad I convinced her other wise" Selphie thought to herself. (In her head. Unlike Kairi.)

" 'Kay, I should get packing now. See you in a month Sel."

"Okay.. Remember no scheming."

"Okay, okay. I promise. Bye."

"Bye."

**Author's Note:**

I realized that I did not tell you guys where their date was at. Or maybe I did. Well, they are at the Cherry Blossom festival. (Cherry Blossoms.. They're gorgeous.)

Yes, this chapter is longer than the others!

I apologize (I'm trying to be sophisticated like Riku) for the other short chapters... It does not reflect my height though, if that's what you're thinking! Good day.

Postscriptie: Why does my fan fiction involve people falling numerous times? I wonder..


	8. Our Drama Affair

Over the next day, there was a slight awkward-ness between the two boys. Sora tried to avoid making contact with Riku. Which was highly possible since they only have first period, their elective, and physical education together. In the morning, when they made contact Sora just gasped and looked away. Riku tried to talk to him during first period, but hesitated to poke his shoulder.

During phys. ed., Riku tried to talk to Sora while they sprinted.

"Hey Sora! I need to talk to you!" Riku called out, but Sora just ran faster. Riku was always a faster sprinter than Sora. So he did manage to catch up to him. He ran faster to his young friend.

"So-ra..." he panted "We have to talk." The brunette stopped running and Riku continued to run. He did not concentrate on where he was running for he was looking back at his friend. Riku noticed that he looks very depressed, but was distracted by how cute he still was. As he continued to run forward, he tripped and fell into the trash can.

"You need help Riku...?" Sora shyly asked. He helped Riku out of the trash can. They made eye contact and it was as if time stood still for a moment. After a short while, Sora snapped out of the trance and ran away. Riku collapsed to his knees and extended his arm. He opened his mouth, but no words came out; and withdrew him arm.

After fourth period, Riku was walking through hallway when he saw Sora. "Sora!" he called out. Sora did not reply. Riku walked quickly towards him. Sora seemed to get further away. Riku had trouble getting through the crowd of students, teachers, and other staff members.

He pushed and shoved to get by the crowd of people. Eventually he broke free and Sora was at a somewhat close distance. "Sora!" he called out again. This time Riku ran towards him. As he ran, a random student opened the door. Riku ran into it and fell to the ground. "Ow, why am I so clumsy today...?" he complained.

"Oh. I'm sorry." the student apologized and closed the door. She, as in 'the student', was out of Riku's sight. Just like Sora.

Riku could sense that Sora felt awkward around him, and he was determined to repair their friendship.

After school, Riku caught Sora before he could leave. He snuck up to him and grabbed Sora by his arm.

"Hey Sora.. uh.." was all Riku could say until he was cut off.

"Oh.. hi Riku. I have a few errands to mend to. So I'll see you later."

"Wait, do you mind if I come with you. Having company with you would make having errands more enjoyable."

"Well, it's a rather long list. It might take the whole day to complete. I don't want to keep you from finishing your homework." Sora said trying to break free from RIku

"It's no trouble really. I could.."

"No, it's okay really Riku, I can do them on my own. Thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure. Good bye." Sora walked off.

"Wait Sora!"

"Yes?" Sora replied.

"Can we talk about yesterday's conversation?"

"Some other time.." Sora mumbled, "Now please let my arm go. Or I'll be late."

Riku released Sora's arm. Sora walked off. All Riku could do now was watch him. Just watch him walk off. ...and that's exactly what he did.

" _Sora... What's happened to you...? _"

" _It's my fault isn't it... _"


	9. You Should Talk To Him

The day after that, things between the two boys worsened. Sora completely avoided Riku. In the beginning of class, Sora was at a far distance from Riku. During class, Sora looked uneasy and self conscience. He was absent for pe. At lunch, he was no where in site. After school, he was the first to leave.

This went on for a few days. Which made Riku upset and very worried. He felt as if Sora didn't even want to be his friend anymore. The 16-year-old knew he had to do something.

After school, Riku managed to catch Sora. Riku ran infront of Sora and grabbed his shoulders to prevent him from running away.

"Hey Sora. What's been going on? Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I'm not 'avoiding' you. It's just that I have been very busy lately."

Being the "big brother" figure that Riku was he ask, "With what kind of stuff? More errands? If you really are that busy maybe I could help you."

"No it's okay Riku.. Do you always have to help me with everything I do? Sometimes--" he paused "sometimes a little brother has to break free of his older brother!"

"Older brother.. eh?" Riku said sounding a little hurt.

Sora sighed, "Look Riku. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.. I-I have to go home now. I'll see you later. Or something."

"Sora.. You've changed.."

"No I haven't!"

"Yes. Yes you have!"

"I haven't and that's final!" Sora pushed Riku's hands away from his shoulder. "I have to you now. **_Good bye Riku_**." He said a little irritated.

"But Sora." Riku whispered as Sora walked away.

As Sora left, Fujio walked up to the silver-haired boy.

"Riku.. I heard everything and I'm so sorry about what has been happening to you and Sora.. but please believe me. I did not predict that this would happen. I KNOW that Sora does like you.. He's just having trouble admitting it to himself. You just need to give him time. It's not easy for most people to admit to themselves that they are attracted to the same gender."

"How can you be so sure? He's acting like he doesn't care for my existence."

"You know Sora's not like that! Sora cares about everyone."

"Yeah.. That's the Sora we know and love. Always so caring, but now he's seems changed, and it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault Riku."

"Yes it is! If I hadn't told him how I feel about him he... he wouldn't be like this right now."

"But Riku it's.."

"No 'but's, it's my fault and only mine. _Maybe Kairi's fault too because that girl's always getting in the way_, **but yeah**."

"Kairi's doesn't always get in the way." (What a lie) "She feels the same way you do about Sora, but Sora chose you didn't he?" Fujio assured, for she knew what happened during Sora's date with Kairi.

"What do you mean by he chose me?"

"That's right.. He doesn't know." She thought to herself. "Never mind I said anything. Sometimes I have no clue what I am saying." She chuckled.

"Okay.. Sure. So anyways, Sora hates me doesn't he?"

"Riku.." Fujio sighed, "Why don't you call him or something? Try getting him alone so you can actually talk to him. Then, you'll get the answer you seek."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea. I think I'll do that! Thanks Fujio. Bye!" Riku waved and ran off. Where was he going though? To Sora's house? No he couldn't. Could he?

"Hey sure Riku. Just leave! I'm perfectly fine with walking home... by** myself**!" Fujio bellowed to the heavens.

She heard a loud breathing sound behind her. Then a snort. "I'll walk home with you Fujio. Heh heh-heh-heh-heh."

"Oh hey..." she blinked "What's your name again?"

"Shiratori." he answered.

"Right.. Well, actually I was going to take the tram home.. and oh look. What a shame. There seems to be only one seat available... Bye!"

"Awe" he bawled looking to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

The story behind Shiratori. For some reason, I had _Digi Charat_ on my mind. Which then made me think of the Otakus that are obsessed with Digiko. I thought about how stalker-ish to her they are. Which then reminded me of this guy that's always trying to get my attention. Oh, the name? I just grabbed a random Ranma dvd and saw the last name. xD

..and that's enough about my life.

How have your lives been?


	10. Hello! Hi!

That night Riku gave Sora a phone call.

"Hey.." Sora answered.

"Sora It's me, Riku."

Sora opened his mouth, but no words came out. He then looked to the right and left with his eyeballs and lowered the phone to hang up.

"Sora are you there? Please! Don't hang up the phone." Sora put the phone back to his ear, "Yes Riku?" he asked.

"Why have you been acting like such a stubborn BRAT lately?"

"A stubborn BRAT?!" Sora has a high tolerance for most things, but being called a 'brat' was not on of them.

"What gives you the right to be calling me a brat?!"

"The way your actions have been, I think that everyone has the right to call you a brat and not to mention a stubborn one." Riku announced.

"What do you mean by my 'action'?"

"Ignoring me, avoiding me, making up excuses not to talk to me.."

"Those are all kind of the same thing."

"That's not the point! You're just to so.. so.. bratty. You're acting like a spoiled child."

"So is that what you called for? To insulted me!"

"Not exactly. I need to talk to you..."

"Well, you had your chance, but you wasted it on insulting me."

(Wow. Sora's acting serious for once.)

"Sora wait! I'm sorry." Riku uttered.

"I'm listening."

"Well, it's like this--"

"Wait hold on. Yes?!"

"Sora it's time for dinner!" Sora's mother shouted from the kitchen.

"I have to go now Riku. Bye."

"..but Sora!"

-Dial Tone-

Riku sighed and punched the wall out of frustration.

"What should I do now?" he whispered to himself.


	11. He Left it At That

Note:

There's an error is chapter 7. It is driving me crazy...

------

After the conversation of hel... ahem heck. Riku went to Fujio for advice.

"You called him?" Fujio questioned with disbelief.

"Well, you _did_ tell me to talk to him."

"Yeah.. but it's usually better to talk to him in person. Y'know?"

(She's stealing Rai's word!)

"Well, you could have told me to 'talk to him in person'. I assumed that talking to him on the phone would be the same as talking to him in person."

"You're a hopeless romantic aren't you?" she sighed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ha-ha. Nothing, nothing. It's nothing Riku."

"What's the difference between talking to him in person and talking to him on the phone?"

"It just.. Well, it's kind of hard to explain, but you can create a better connection in person. Got it memorized?"

(Now she's stealing Axel's line?! D: )

"I guess, but I just can't confront him about things anymore. At least, not in person. He just avoids me. I can't have a real conversation with him, one on one in person anymore. Maybe he and I were never meant to me.."

"Riku stop being so negative. There has to be some.."

"No. It's okay. I can live with the fact that Sora doesn't feel the same way about me."

"..but Riku."

"Not another word."

"Riku.. you're being so stubborn! hrm."

"Hah, Sora and I do have a few things in common don't we. Except I'm always better than him."

"You better watch your back. One day he will beat you."

"In his dreams.. He's so adorable.. Wait! You're making me think about him!_ Stop that_!"

"Ha ha. Sorry Riku, but this is just proving my point that you and him were meant to be. I can feel it and not to mention you two look so cute together!"

"Whatever... It's just like you to make me happy when I'm sad."

"I can't help it. I hate it when my friends are sad."

"Well, stop it. I like being sad." Riku whined.

"You emo kid. I guess that explains your hair."

"You're just jealous.."

"Maybe I am."

"Hah, you admit it!" Riku rejoiced, "Well, it's getting late. I should leave now."

"M'kay.. A goods night's rest will help clear your mind."

"Maybe.. Or I could.."

"Or you could what?"

"Nothing. Bye."

"Riku what are you planning?"

"I said 'nothing'. Don't you trust me?" he said sweetly.

"Eh.. define 'trust'."

"Fuijio?!"

"Okay, okay. Bye!"

-Dial Tone-


	12. What!

**Note: **This is the chapter I was talking about.

"Hey Fujio, have you seen Riku lately?"

Riku hasn't been to school for the past few days. Though he and Sora have been through a lot of drama, Sora couldn't help but worry about his older friend.

"No, I haven't seen him."

"Oh no.." Sora whispered to himself, "When was the last time you saw him?"

"A few days ago. Right before he suddenly disappeared."

"Did he say that he was going somewhere? What about his mood? Was he angry, sad..?"

"He seemed really sad the last time I saw him."

Hearing this Sora darted out of the school doors.

Fujio chased after him and asked, "Where are you going Sora?! You don't even know where he is, and what do I tell your parents about your disappearance? 'Oh hey what's up.. oh your son? Riiight, he ran away on a quest without knowing where the _heck_ he's going. Have a nice day'?!"

"Just tell them.. I don't know make something up!"

"Sora.. promise me you'll come back if it gets too late." Fujio pleaded. Sora sighed and agreed.

Sora first check Riku's room to see if he was there. He went to Destiny Island and then checked _their_ "usual spot". (The island with the paopu fruit silly, not the little hang-out in twilight town.) After that, he looked at the jungleville tower (?), every shack/hut, and by that big yellow star. Riku was no where in site.

He returned to the town and search every store he and Riku have been to. Sora ran nonstop for hours. Screaming for his friend to return or where were his where-abouts. He stopped to catch a breath. Then, realized it way passed eleven o' clock.

"Where have you been young man?! I was worried sick!" his mother scold when Sora opened the door.

"I was out getting some exercise." Sora murmured.

"Well, what's important is that you're home."

"Yeah I'm home, but I wish Riku was at _his_ home."

"Riku? Oh which reminds me, his mother called. Do you know where he is?"

"I wish I did.." Sora slurred.

"Hm?"

"Nothing.. I'm going to go to bed now." Sora walked to his room. He planted his self on his bed. Then, he rolled-over to the ground. Sora stared at the ceiling and gave out a big groan.

"I'm sorry Riku.. It's all my fault.. Please.. Please come home..." he whispered with tears streaming down his face. Sora then heard a sound from his window.

"I forgive you.."

**Author's Note:**

I just realized, when I was putting my shoes on after dance, that I know exactly how Sora feels. You know, the awkward-ness. I feel the same way about my first ex-boyfriend, but I think it's mainly because I feel bad about something.. Okay, enough about my life

_---------------------------------------_

Sorry for the long update. Finals.. etc. I'm still study for it though. I'm so glad that I get to use notes for geometry. _Geometry..._ shudders

But I'm so glad that I was put in honors because if I wasn't, I most likely would not have met him. Actually, I might have, but he and I wouldn't have gotten so close. :)


	13. The End?

"I forgive you.."

Sora halted his crying. He got up, wiped his tears, and saw Riku standing on the edge of his window. "Huh?" Sora questioned.

"You said that you were sorry and I forgive you."

"Riku.. What are you doing here?" he whispered.

"I was planning on running away. You know, to clear my mind. I was successful, but it wasn't until today when my feet had a mind of their own. They started to move and before I knew it, I was in front of your window..." Riku said, "It's rather chilly outside. Mind me inviting myself in?" He entered through Sora's window and jumped across his bed.

"Not really...?" Sora trailed off.

Riku then pinned Sora to the wall to make sure that he would hear every word that was spoken.

"Riku, what are you---" Sora questioned before he was cut-off.

Riku covered Sora's mouth with his hand.

"I know that I have asked you this question before, but I have yet to receive an answer from you.." The silver-haired boy began.

Sora then pushed his friend's hand aside.

"Riku, please.." Sora pleaded.

"No Sora. Please listen to **me**. You have been neglecting this problem for way too long.. So now I am going to ask you.." Riku continued, "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I **haven't** been 'avoiding' you!"

"Yes you **have**!"

"Quiet.. my mom's going to hear you.."

"Oh, sorry..."

Sora sighed and he stared at the floor. Trying not to make eye contact with the older boy.

"Look Sora... Is it because you don't feel the same way about me, and.. And you can't accept that a _guy_ has feelings for you? Is that it?" Riku beckoned.

Sora stayed silent.

"That's it isn't it?" Riku murmur are he released Sora.

"Then I'll just disappear from your life. Like you want me to.." Riku added.

As Riku walked towards the door, Sora cried out to him, "That's not true! I love you Riku.. Please don't leave!" Sora bawled, "It's just that.. Well.. Isn't wrong for a guy to find another guy attractive?" Realizing what he had just said, Sora covered his mouth, slid down with his back against the wall and stared at the floor.

Riku approached Sora and knelled down. "It's okay if you find a guy attractive..." he paused to put his thumb on Sora's chin to lift his head up. "..as long as that guy is me." he concluded. The silver-haired boy then gave his young friend a soft innocent kiss.

After a short while, Riku broke free from the kiss. He wiped Sora's nose with a tissue. Sora blinked a little confused.

"You were crying earlier... You taste a little salty.." Riku said.

"What did you do that for? We were having a moment!" Sora bellowed, "..and were did you get that tissue?"

"Eh... I don't know." Riku grinned and the two boys laughed.

**Sora's P.O.V.:**

"..and that's how our misunderstand finally cleared up."

--------------------------------

Yay! You readers have been so patient so I'm going to post this chapter, the next one, AND MY NEXT FANFIC! DDD


	14. Two Days Later

Two days later...

Fujio and Riku are eating lunch in the cafeteria. "So how have things been going between you and Sora?" Fujio asked "It has only been two days, but he and I are doing great!" Riku declared with a smile. Behind him came Sora who gave him a big hug.

"Ha ha, I can tell." Fujio chuckled. "So have you two 'done it' yet?"

"What do you mean?" Sora asked as he sat down.

"Y'know... 'done it'." Fujio said while emphasizing the words "done it" with air quotations. Or bunny quotes as Katie would say.

(She's stealing Rai's word... again!)

The two boys blushed. "So you have!" Fujio shouted while standing and pointing.

"Shh.. shh.. shh.. Quiet! You're making a scene!" Riku said.

"When doesn't she?" Sora asked.

"I'm right here you know!" Fujio yelped.

"Haha, well, No we haven't.." Riku denied, "We almost did two days ago, but _someone _didn't want to.."

"Hey, I just found out that I'm a bisexual. Isn't that enough to handle in one day?" Sora protested.

"Yeah.. but most guys 'do it' when the discover the truth."

"Well, I'm not like _most _people." Sora said, "Hmph." and he pouted.

"Got that right.." Riku and Fujio nodded.

"What's the supposed to mean?!" he continued to pout.

"Don't worry that's what I love about you." Riku responded as he ruffled Sora's hair. "You're so cute Sora..."

"I'm not cute!" Sora exclaimed, "I'm handsome!" He pursed his lips even more and folded his arm across his chest.

Riku chuckled and gave him a soft peck on Sora's pursed lips.

"Wait! We also almost 'did it' last night." says Sora.

"Yeah.. but we were too busy arguing about the position. Remember Sora?"

"Riku won't let me be the position that I want to be!" Sora mumbled.

"Oh really. Which position would that be?"

"**THE SEME!**" Sora said and made a super hero pose. Fujio just stared at Sora. RIku laughed at Sora's silly antic and whispered to Fuijo, "You see what I mean..."

"Hey, I heard that!" Sora accused. "I am totally 'seme' material!" he said as he punched the air with both arms.

"Sure Sora.." Fujio and Riko said sarcastically.

"Hey, why are you so curious about if he 'did it' yet?" Sora blinked.

"Uh.. No reason.. Oh look at the time. Lunch is over. I don't want to be late for class. Bye!"

end.

So did the two boys ever "do it"? Who knows? But when they do.. I'll be in the closet with my camera. Just kidding. xP

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:**

Aha! Yes! Sweet completion! Thank you very much for reading my first ever (written) fan fiction.

**Stayed tune for the next story!:**

_-One Shot-_

See what happens when two cultures mix. Video game characters and a real person, and how are the words 'man sex' and 'kingdom _spleen_' related to this story. Well, you'll have to see for yourself!

_"Kingdom... Something"_

_Inside jokes:_

_"_nice** HAIR**": resides in chapter three.

"I was thinking about... **cookies!**": resides in chapter three.

"**It's colder** at my house..": resides in chapter five.

"**Save a drum**.": resides in chapter seven.

**Credits:**

Kairyuu-san: She helped me understand how to use this website... Her story "Mash" inspired this story that you just completed. She didn't have a conclusion to her story so I made-up my own conclusion. After awhile, I decided to make a story from the conclusion I made. Except I extended the ending. She helped me choose which name I gave to the "extra" character. If it wasn't for her, she'd still be the bracket girl or "Atsuko". She's also an awesome friend and is very patient with me. Ha ha. Thank you Kair!

Square Enix, Disney, Squaresoft, and Tetsuya Nomura (plus the other unknown people): For creating the game "Kingdom Hearts" and its characters.

You: Yes, you! For reading this. Yay you! If it wasn't for you.. Well, I would have not continued updating to this point. : )

Fanfiction,net: For letting me post this fan fiction so that you, the reader can read for your reading pleasure.


End file.
